homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110115 - The Best Defense
11:49 -- angryGardener AG began pestering cascadingCourtier CC at 11:49 -- 11:49 AG: Hey, Nyarla 11:49 AG: Uh, you're not gonna kill me, are you? 11:50 CC: Nah 11:50 CC: As long as that change of heart I heart about is serious 11:51 AG: Y'know, I knew you were telling the truth from the beginning 11:51 AG: I just didn't want to believe the truth 11:51 CC: Sorry to have to threaten you, but yeah, this is so fare removed from being any kind of simple gaem 11:52 AG: I didn't think any of this shit was ever gonna happen 11:52 AG: I thought this was gonna be a simple rpg 11:52 AG: No strings attached 11:54 AG: Oh, and another thing 11:54 CC: What? 11:54 AG: If you and Serios ever talk about Star Wars 11:54 AG: Just act like Star Wars is real 11:54 AG: I already went and told him this huge thing 11:55 CC: I see you've learned a bit about him 11:55 CC: Like how he believes everything especially if you tell him it's history 11:55 AG: about how the humans' birth place is actually Tatooine 11:56 AG: And how The Empire destroyed all of the planets he had taken over in the Milky Way Galaxy 11:57 AG: But the rebellion defeated them before The Empire could destroy Earth 11:57 CC: I mean 11:59 CC: I'm actually trying not to lie to him though 11:59 AG: Oh, c'mon 11:59 CC: He is...ridiculously gullible 11:59 CC: And I've made a lot of use of that 11:59 CC: but it's almost unfair 11:59 CC: And kinda makes me a prick 11:59 CC: To lie unnecessarily 12:00 AG: C'mon, it's just a little white lie 12:01 AG: Please 12:02 CC: That's like, his biggest interest or something 12:02 CC: History and great adventures 12:03 AG: How will telling him that Star Wars is real even change anything? 12:05 CC: It won't, but it's the principal of the thing 12:05 AG: Oh c'mon man 12:05 CC: I'm trying to not tell lies 12:05 CC: Unless it's actually needed 12:06 AG: I'm surrounded by cannibals and I meteors are about to crash down on Earth 12:06 AG: Think about that 12:06 AG: I might die 12:07 CC: My dream self wasp kidnapped by Scarlet 12:07 CC: She's cut off the horns and drugged it 12:07 CC: So that it stays asleep and I 12:07 CC: I'm forced to stay awak til I die 12:08 AG: Well, and I guess we both have it pretty bad 12:08 CC: Incredibly so 12:09 AG: But I think being eaten is worse than staying awake 12:10 AG: I mean all I have is a stupid prop from Star Wars, and what do you have? 12:10 CC: The greatest dishonor and humiliation on could possibly inflict on me 12:11 AG: As a weapon 12:11 CC: Brass knuckles 12:11 CC: And my horns 12:11 CC: Only one set 12:11 AG: Well, I still think I have it worse 12:12 CC: You'd be surprised 12:12 AG: I'm not saying that you have it good 12:12 CC: And you're still being brought in 12:12 AG: Oh, I know 12:12 CC: We haven't been able to reach the last person n the chain 12:12 CC: Gone MIA 12:12 AG: Hm 12:13 AG: That sucks 12:13 AG: I guess 12:13 AG: I don't know 12:13 AG: Didn't really know the guy, so I don't really care 12:14 AG: Anything else happening? 12:15 CC: Girl and not a good attitude to have 12:15 CC: We are all that we have left, after all 12:15 CC: Particularly for my species 12:15 AG: yeah, I know 12:16 AG: How's the whole Scarlet thing going? 12:16 CC: Time consuming 12:16 AG: What about Ramira? 12:17 CC: Eh, she's fine 12:17 AG: Vigil? 12:17 CC: Got her leader ship thing 12:17 CC: Not like I care 12:17 CC: Vigil is still holding my matesprite hostage 12:17 CC: and petting her like a creep, as far as I know 12:17 AG: Holy shit 12:17 AG: That's fucked up 12:18 CC: Everything is fuckled 12:18 AG: I know 12:19 AG: We're fucked 12:20 AG: I'm sorry 12:20 AG: About everything 12:20 CC: Don't worry about it 12:21 CC: We'll get through all of this still 12:21 AG: I feel like I fucked up some how 12:21 CC: It's just gonna be hell 12:21 CC: You're fine 12:21 AG: Yeah, thanks for reminding me about all of the cannibals outside 12:22 CC: You'll be fine 12:22 CC: Stary out of sight or something 12:22 CC: They'll get borerd and go away 12:23 AG: All I have Is a fucking prop lightsaber, an it's been almost three days, what will I do if one gets into the attic? 12:23 CC: You should have picked a better choice of weapon 12:23 CC: Like a lceaver or something 12:24 AG: I know, but I was in a rush when I came up here 12:26 AG: I wasn't thinking about if I should grab a knife 12:27 CC: Sorry to say, but you dd choose lke, a horrible self defence weapon 12:27 CC: What even is your specibus? 12:27 AG: SwordKind 12:27 CC: And you don't have a sword to go with? 12:28 AG: Well, it's kind of a prop sword 12:29 CC: Specibi are for weapons, man 12:29 CC: Not toys 12:29 CC: Unless you've got toykind 12:30 AG: Fuck off 12:30 AG: My toy is fucking awesome 12:31 CC: Your toy is not a sword 12:31 AG: I don't give a shit 12:31 AG: My toy SWORD is fucking amazing 12:32 CC: But this, this is why you're currently in danger 12:32 CC: This wasp not a sound decision 12:33 AG: No, the fact that everyone went insane is why I'm in danger 12:35 CC: Not if you can defend yourself 12:35 CC: But that may just be my society vs yours 12:35 CC: Being accustomed to combat 12:36 AG: My toy sword is fuckin' awesome 12:37 AG: I'm gonna beat the shit outta cannibals with this toy sword 12:37 CC: Uh 12:38 CC: I advise against that 12:39 AG: I'm still gonna do it during my entry 12:39 CC: No matter how awesome it may or may not be, a toy will break 12:39 AG: I know 12:40 CC: With luck, someone wll have a spare sword when you get here 12:40 AG: All they seem to have are large sticks 12:41 CC: Better than a toy 12:41 CC: Do you not have a gun or something? 12:42 AG: My Grandpa has a knife 12:42 AG: and stole a pistol from a raider 12:42 CC: Better 12:42 CC: Even better 12:43 CC: The best defense is an actual defense 12:44 AG: Agreed 12:44 AG: But my lightsaber is still badass 12:45 AG: Now, I gotta go 12:46 AG: Later, Nyarla 12:46 CC: BE safe, man 12:46 CC: Don't die 12:46 AG: You too 12:46 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering cascadingCourtier CC at 12:46 -- Category:Mike Category:Nyarla